


心上月

by Aomiz_Chen



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomiz_Chen/pseuds/Aomiz_Chen





	心上月

岳明辉迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，听到了房门被打开的声音。

 

接着，岳明辉的衬衫被扯开，一双冰冷的手摸上了他的腰，然后整个人都压了上去。身上人追着自己的嘴唇，岳明辉使劲闪躲，想说句完整的话，“凡子。”

 

卜凡捂住了岳明辉的嘴，对着他的耳朵呼出热气：“帮我口。”

 

岳明辉无辜地晃手臂，他左边纤细的手腕环着一个金属手铐，连接床头，随着他的动作哗啦哗啦地响。就是这个手铐，禁锢住了岳明辉的自由。

 

“不行。”

 

“疼……”岳明辉白皙的手腕处确实被手铐磨得有些红肿，看着好不可怜。

 

卜凡跨坐在他的身上，俯视了他一会，才起身拿钥匙。

 

然而，在解开手铐的一瞬间，岳明辉猛地推开了卜凡，冲向了大门。

 

重获自由的雀跃在心中涌动，可是下一秒，命运又将他推下了悬崖。

 

岳明辉焦急地按着门把手，可是无论如何门都无法打开，身后的脚步声离自己越来越近，岳明辉也越来越害怕。

 

当脚步声在背后停住时，岳明辉本能地闭上了眼睛。可是，本以为的疼痛没有到来，相反的，卜凡从反面双手环腰抱着岳明辉，含住了他小小的耳垂，像一对热恋的情侣，而卜凡说出的话，却让岳明辉的心猛地一沉。

 

“哥哥，你要是敢逃出去，我就把你拖回来操死你。”

 

卜凡吐出的热气打在岳明辉的耳朵上，岳明辉的身子僵住了。

 

他知道卜凡不是不敢，毕竟卜凡都敢把他在这间公寓里囚禁一个月。

 

“哥哥，继续吧？”

 

卜凡见岳明辉半天没动静，不耐烦了，按着岳明辉的肩头让他转身，强迫他跪下，让岳明辉用牙齿叼住拉片拉下裤链，握着自己的性器就往岳明辉嘴里塞。岳明辉努力地张大嘴巴，却还是吞了三分之二就进不去了，卜凡的性器因为情欲而胀大，他只得缓慢地吞吐。

 

卜凡看着在自己两腿间起伏的脑袋，想到前几分钟岳明辉的逃跑行为，他尤为不爽，右手毫无预料地抓住岳明辉的小啾啾往上扯，岳明辉的头发丝像是被扯断了一样，疼得倒抽了一口冷气，疑惑的眼神对上卜凡的冷酷，还未等他明白卜凡的用意，嘴巴就被卜凡大力的捅入了性器。

 

窒息感和呕吐感接踵而至，岳明辉的生理泪水被刺激出来，盈满整个眼眶，顺着脸庞流下来，他无法阻止，只能祈祷这酷刑能马上结束。

 

卜凡开始恶意顶胯，强行了好几次深喉，岳明辉被弄得晕头转向，脑袋昏昏沉沉，嘴角因为合不上而流出了口水，顺着下巴流到地板上，拉出了色情的银丝。

 

终于，卜凡在岳明辉的喉眼里达到了巅峰，精液全都射了出来，等着岳明辉将其都吞掉后，才将自己的性器拔出来。

 

岳明辉软着身子瘫在地板上，不住地咳嗽，卜凡太过用力，顶得他喉咙疼，可还没等他休息好，卜凡便一把捞起他，把他压在餐桌上，将他的腿放在自己肩上，提着自己的性器在他的穴口前磨蹭，刚准备进去，一直没反应的岳明辉说话了。

 

“卜凡，我不想当你的金丝雀。”岳明辉的头扭在一边，手臂遮住了眼睛，因为深喉声音变得异常嘶哑。

 

卜凡的动作一顿，仍决然地插了进去。

 

没有扩张，没有前戏，岳明辉疼得倒吸一口冷气，卜凡的尺寸大，岳明辉完全吃不消，他还没有过适应期，卜凡就开始大开大合，即使他一个月来基本上适应了卜凡的粗鲁，却从来没有像这样疼过。

 

卜凡将怒火化为了行动。

 

一个月了，岳明辉从以前的抗拒再到顺从，他甚至以为岳明辉已经放弃了逃跑，然而现实给了他沉重的打击。

 

他们出道几年了，在国内火得一塌糊涂，木子洋和灵超甜甜蜜蜜，每天都活在热恋中，他们两个虽然谈不上甜蜜，但就像老夫老妻般的生活，对方的一切习性都了如指掌。

 

但就在一个月以前，岳明辉向公司提出了单飞。

 

卜凡是最后一个知道的。

 

单飞的理由很简单，年纪大了，不方便跳舞。

 

公司尊重他的决定，而卜凡当然不肯，可岳明辉去意已决，无论卜凡怎样挽留，他都不愿松口，在这件事上，岳明辉态度十分强硬。

 

没办法，卜凡说要打分手炮，岳明辉沉默了一会，答应了。

 

卜凡就这样将岳明辉带到了这间公寓，当岳明辉从欢爱中清醒过来，发现自己的手腕上多了个手铐，就这样，他被囚禁了。

 

卜凡向公司请了长假，每天定时给他投食，对他的态度没有变化，使岳明辉有时候会产生错觉，仿佛他们之间什么事都没有发生。可他想错了，卜凡在床上会使劲地折磨他，白天的温柔荡然无存，岳明辉怎么求饶都无济于事，每次都会把他操到哭出来，身上都是青紫的印子，卜凡才肯放过他。

 

小穴里被撕裂了一道口，汩汩地流出了血，卜凡加劲操着他，岳明辉死咬牙关，将呜咽呻吟统统卡在喉咙里。

 

卜凡见状，用大拇指和食指将岳明辉的嘴巴撑开，不让他闭着嘴，多年的相处使他对岳明辉的身体敏感点一清二楚，卜凡用力地压过岳明辉的那一点，岳明辉没忍住，被他操得嗯嗯啊啊叫出了声。

 

“哥哥，疼吗？”看着岳明辉的眼角流出的泪水，卜凡安慰似的嘬吸。

 

“疼……”岳明辉软软糯糯地回答。

 

“还逃吗？”

 

岳明辉梗了梗喉咙，没有接话。卜凡也不恼，身下的动作突然停住，岳明辉睁眼看着他，他们没有开灯，洒下的月光让卜凡一边棱角分明的脸也蒙上一层柔情，另一边脸则隐匿在黑暗中，令人捉摸不透。

 

卜凡的手握住岳明辉的性器，在他求饶的目光中上下撸动起来，岳明辉很快就硬了，顶端冒着透明的液体，下面又开始了运动，岳明辉在前后夹击中几乎快高潮了，卜凡却坏心眼的用手压住了他的马眼，不让他释放出来。

 

岳明辉哼哼唧唧了半天，又用手去推卜凡，也没见卜凡放手，岳明辉瞪着他，威慑作用没有实施，却让卜凡看到了讨好和娇媚，卜凡又狠狠地顶在岳明辉的敏感点上。

 

岳明辉完全受不住，内心的最后一道防线全面崩溃，带着浓重的哭腔出声求饶：“不逃了，不逃了…轻点…啊…嗯嗯…”

 

卜凡这才满意地松开了手，一股白浊从岳明辉的马眼里喷泄而出，流在岳明辉的腹上和卜凡的手指上，卜凡把手指塞到岳明辉的口中，岳明辉顺从的舔舐，吞下了自己的精液。

 

岳明辉的高潮令后穴猛烈收紧，卜凡爽得头皮发麻，差点就缴枪，他在湿热的后穴又抽插了数十下才射在了里面。

 

岳明辉晕晕乎乎地躺在餐桌上，沉迷于高潮的快感，卜凡俯下身，温柔地亲吻着他的眼睛。

 

你不是我的金丝雀，你是我的心上月。


End file.
